Wishes
by StayAlive
Summary: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. We'll make a wish and do as dreamers do. And all our wishes will come true.
1. Prologue

**AD: Hey everyone, I just got back from my vacation and guess what! NEW STORY IDEA! My poor, overworked mind is always thinking. So here it is! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: (It's a long one…) I do not own Disney or any of its characters or Kingdom hearts and its characters. I also don't own any of the special event thingies like Fantasmic (Still don't know if I'll use it) and Wishes. Enjoy!**

Our story begins with fourteen teenagers. Our main character, Lily, is celebrating her sixteenth birthday and her parents are allowing her to take her thirteen friends to Disney World. They're planning on having a great time. You will here their story in the next chapter. There's another world we need to check up on.

After the years have past, Sora and the gang have moved on to another galaxy to save it and the worlds from the clutches of Darkness like they did with the worlds in the present galaxy in which our story revolves. But that is far away from where our story is.

You remember Organization XIII, right? I hope so. You'll need to. A few years after King Mickey sent Sora and his friends off to save more worlds, the organization appeared. After another difficult year, they were able to convince the King that they had turned over a new leaf and that they were on his side and would help.

What happens to our story when Darkness rises back to power and everything good is question and courage just might be forgotten in the darkest times? Can Love and Light find their way back?

_Sometimes, Wishes are the most powerful things._


	2. Author's Note

**AD: Alright, since this is gonna have a lot of OCCs in it; I just wanted to put this short little chapter in with all of their names in it. I'm sorry if anyone reading this doesn't like OCCs or when there's a lot of them, but I was really bored on vacation, so I looked at the workers' nametags to get ideas for names. So this list is also helping me get the names straight. Please bear with me! I've been very busy, tomorrow's Slave Day at Band Camp and I'm exhausted. I'll get the actual chapter up soon!**

1. Kristen

2. Taylor

3. Mary

4. Eliza

5. Samantha

6. Nikki

7. Alissa

8. Amber

9. Lily

10. Emily

11. Rose

12. Cody

13. Kaylee

14. Alex

**I hope this helps everyone. I know it helped me. I just typed it out when I decided that it might help you guys as well. Thanks! Bye.**


	3. The Show

**AD: Here's the first actual chapter of Wishes! Yay! Please enjoy. I put a lot of work especially into this specific chapter. Also, read the keys. It'll make everything **_**much **_**easier.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. I only own my characters.**

**Key: **_Italicized: Song _

_**Bold and Italicized: other characters (You'll figure them out…I hope)**_

**Bold: Jiminy**

Underlined: The Blue Fairy

_Italicize and Underlined: Villains_

"Come _on_, Lily! We have a great spot and you're gonna waist it if you don't get your butt over here!" Kristen called. The nineteen-year-old girl brushed her blond, almost silver, hair out of her very tan face and hazel eyes. She was the leader of the group.

Lily marched over with her usual pout on her face. She had just been standing in line at the concession stand. Her short dirty blonde hair hung in her face and over one of her blue-green eyes. "But it's _my _birthday. You wouldn't even be here if I hadn't invited you."

Kristen gave her younger friend an affectionate punch to her arm. "We've been friends since _birth_. We're practically sisters."

"You're only here to supervise anyway," Lily muttered regretfully.

Kristen rolled her eyes and led the way over to a lamppost where their twelve other friends were sitting in front of Cinderella's Castle. The group was watching Disney's newest firework show: Wishes. Just as the two girls sat done the lights dimmed and the speakers informed for everyone's safety to remain seat throughout the entire show.

"Where the 'ell 'ave you been?" Lily's other friend, Cody, asked around a mouth of popcorn he had managed to snatch beforehand.

Lily ruffled Cody's shaggy blonde hair that was like a mop on his head. His bright blue eyes gleamed murderously at her. Lily fixed this with a whack over the back of his head.

"Ow," Cody whined rubbing the back of his head.

"Shut up," Emily hissed from the other side of Cody. She was Cody's sister and always had to keep him in check. She had extremely short blonde, almost yellow, hair with the wild tips dyed black that went down to her earlobes. She shared Cody's crazy, mischievous blue eyes. She had almost every surface of her ears pierced and one of her eyebrows as well. Emily wasn't much better than Cody when it came to getting in trouble.

Music started to play and everyone immediately hushed.

When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. One of them is this: They have the power to make a wish come true

_Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight. _

_I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._

_We'll make a wish, a do as Dreamers do._

_And all our wishes…_

_Wishes!_

_Will come true._

_When you wish upon a star…_

…

_Makes no difference who you are…_

…

_Anything your heart desires will come_

_to_

_you!_

**Pretty, huh? I bet a lot of you folks don't believe that, about a wish coming true, do ya? Well, I didn't either. Course, I'm just a cricket, but let me tell you what made me change my mind. You see, the most fantastic, magical things can happen…and it all starts with a wish.**

_If your heart is in your dreams_

_**I wish…I could go to the ball.**_

_**I'm wishing, someday my prince will come!**_

_No request is too extreme!_

_**Heheh, I wish…ohh I wish I could be part of that world.**_

_**I wish…we never have to grow up! Off to Neverland! Haha!**_

_When you wish upon a star as Dreamers do._

_**Heh, ya know what Jiminy? Someday I wish I could be a real boy!**_

_**Genie, I wish for your freedom!**_

_WISHES!_

**Ya know? Any wish is possible.**

**All it takes is a little courage to set it free!**

*Pause of Hercules Music*

**A wish is a powerful thing. Especially when it comes from the heart.**

_Fate is kind!_

_She brings to those who love._

_The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing!_

*Pause of different Romantic Music*

"Look! It's Tinker Belle!" someone in the audience cried pointing at the top of the castle.

We all looked up to see Tinker Belle flying from the highest tower all decorated in lights.

(Jiminy singing)

**Like a bolt out of the blue! Fate steps in a sees ya through! When you wish upon a star, your dreams…come true!**

**Sometimes wishes can be granted in the most unexpected ways!**

**Woooooaaaah!**

_**Ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck! Hello people! I'm here! Come one, we've got some wishes to grant!**_

*Pause of Aladdin and Fantasmic Music*

**Uh oh! Now don't worry! Just remember; always let your conscience be your guide.**

**Let your conscience be your guide.**

**Mm Hm, let your conscience be your guide.**

***Scary Music***

_**Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space! Through wind and darkness I summon thee. Let me see thy face!**_

_**A blast of wind, to find my fate.**_

_**A thunderbolt, to cast my spell!**_

_**Alas! Grant me my wish as well.**_

_**MmHmMmHm Hahaha!**_

*Pause of Dramatic Music*

_**MmHm Hahaha!**_

**You know, folks, you gotta be careful for what you wish for 'round here or you'll get yourself in an awful mess, but just as things look bad Fate steps in to see ya through. Well all be! Hohaha! It's the Blue Fairy!**

Remember, we must always believe in our wishes. For they are the magic in the world. Now, let's all put our hearts together and make a wish come true! 

_Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight. _

_I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._

_We'll make a wish, a do as Dreamers do._

_And all our wishes…_

_Will_

_Come_

_True…_

**Ya see? It's just like I toldja. Wishes can come true if ya believe in them with all your heart and the best part is you'll never run out of wishes. They're shining deep down inside of you. Cause that, my friends, is where the magic lives.**

_Wishes!_

_Dream a dream._

_Wishes!_

_Set it free._

_Wishes!_

_Trust your heart. _

_The Secret longing!_

_Just believe._

_Just believe!_

_Like a bolt out of the blue!_

_Fate steps in and sees you through!_

_When you wish upon a star you dreams_

_Come _

_True!  
_

_Make a wish! And do as Dreamers do._

_Just do as Dreamers do._

_Make a wish!_

_Wishes!_

_Dream a dream!_

_Wishes!_

_Trust your heart!_

_And your wish!_

_Will!_

_Come!_

_True!_

**Uh-huh! See what a little wishing can do?**

*Pause*

**Thanks, folks, for making this little gathering of ours so extra magical. And from our family and friends to yours, may all your wishes come true. So long!**

The fourteen friends stood up as the 'Wishes' song started to play and the lamps turned back on.

Yawning, Kristen suggested that the group should take the boat back to the hotel. Nodding sleepily, the others agreed.

**AD: Wow, please don't criticize the Wishes show I typed. I did it the best I could do at 10 after soccer practice and when I finally got a break. Man am I stiff! But I am glad that I made the team. I actually got to see this show two and a half times. I loved it. It's second only to Fantasmic. I sat at this computer for probably over an hour, playing and pausing my ipod as I copied down the show down. Man was **_**that **_**hard! Also, the fireworks go off mainly in the pauses. I'm not even sure Tinker Belle comes out that specific time. Oh well! I did my best. I hoped you guys did like it. Fingers are all cramped up now. I think I'll stop typing now. Grrr…my 9****th**** grade orientation is tomorrow. Damn, I don't want school to start yet I kinda do…I've got a terrible headache, too. Too much information…**

**Well, please review.**

**Sorry for my rambling.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
